Mist of Misery
by acids
Summary: Amnesia stricken Glorfindel was a victim of cruel lust. Will someone saved him before he fades away from grief? Glorfindel/Gil Galad and Glorfindel/others


Title: Mist of Misery (sequel to Replacement)  
  
Authors: Acids (elf_acids@yahoo.com) & Red Autumn (red_autumn21@yahoo.com)  
  
Pairings: Glorfindel/Gil-galad, Glorfindel/Etchelion, Glorfindel/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Amnesia stricken Glorfindel was a victim of cruel lust. Will someone save him before he fades away from grief?  
  
Warnings: Slash, Angst, Rape, Violence, BDSM, Mpreg (will lead to miscarriage)  
  
Authors' note: AU. Very dark fic (as usual). This is a sequel to Replacement, suggest you read that first. Just a reminder: PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS. If it really makes you uncomfortable, do feel free to leave.  
  
Thank you Andmetwen for beta reading.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter One  
  
Confusion and fear wrapped over him like dark frightening clouds. They engulfed him and drove him into some kind of a black abyss, threatened to carry him into the very brink of insanity, and would eventually leave him to become nothing of his former self.  
  
That was exactly how Glorfindel felt about himself; so utterly helpless and frustrated.  
  
The young elf stood on the balcony of the chamber he shared with his lover, his slender figure bathed in the dim light of the silver moon. He leaned his body onto the balcony's railing and curled his fists around its delicate architrave as the chill night wind blew gently onto his face, fluttering his long golden hair behind his shoulders.  
  
A bitter sigh left his lips as he starred into the starlight night with unseeing eyes. Not even the beauty of Rivendell and the distinct sound of hundreds of waterfalls could soothe the turmoil that ran within him.  
  
Ever since he woke up on that fateful day, he had lived his life in complete bewilderment. Everything happened so fast and he was caught off guard several times. He had failed to gain knowledge of his true identity, the person he was and what kind of life he had led before all this. One thing he knew was that there must have been something awful happened to him in his past life that caused him to be like this because whenever he tried harder to dig into it, he was soon breaking into cold sweats, not knowing why. Something about the past that he did not want to remember or think about made him feel uneasy. It always sent a chill up his spine.  
  
And that was not all.  
  
For these last two months, Glorfindel could feel something strange happening within his body. He was always in a constant state of exhaustion, his head ached most of the times and he could hardly keep his food down. Once when he stood naked in front of the mirror, he recognized a very slight bulge in his stomach. It did not hurt when he touched it but it was certainly unusual. Elves did not get sick so easily. It was the gift of immortality, as they were always able to fight sickness before it became dangerous. Thus Glorfindel had not the least idea of what kind of disease he was suffering, and although he was in so much despair of wanting to ask someone about it, he knew no one that he could trust or rely on. He was alone in Imladris.  
  
Except maybe for one particular person..  
  
A faint sound from behind him caused Glorfindel to jerk out from his trance. The young elf made a move to turn around, when a pair of strong hands enveloped around his body, trapping both of his hands to his sides and immobilizing him.  
  
"Don't move," a familiar baritone voice whispered close to his ear. "I like watching you like this."  
  
Glorfindel turned his head around, not surprise to see that it was Gil- galad himself that stood behind him. A thin smile broke on his lips as his green eyes met those of Gil-galad's dark ones. There was no word required for a time like this, as he already knew what it was that the King demanded of him. The blond beauty stood unmoving, waiting for his Lord to take the lead.  
  
Gil-galad, the High Elven King and the Lord of Imladris, bent his head down to give his young lover a tender kiss. When Glorfindel parted his lips, he plundered his tongue into the sweet mouth of the blond elf, swirling it playfully until his lover was finally relaxed. When a deep sigh left Glorfindel's lips, Gil-galad moved his hands to unbutton Glorfindel's robe, stripping him of his clothes, and slowly sliding the thick material over his shoulders to let it fall to the floor.  
  
The need for air made them break their kiss. Glorfindel glanced shyly at the dark haired elf behind him, who now was in the middle of admiring the luscious figure in his arms. Glorfindel was definitely a vision of unsurpassed beauty. His golden mane spilled around his flushed face and his skin glinted beautifully in the moonlight, making him the most alluring sight ever.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Gil-galad breathed into the youngster's ear, his voice was heavy with pent-up lust. "This is how I like you, absolutely perfect and flawless."  
  
Not waiting for any answer, Gil-galad ran his tongue over Glorfindel's pointed ear, licking tenderly down to the earlobe then continued further to the junction of his neck. All the while his hands were busy caressing the porcelain chest, to stroke and pinch at the pink nipples, causing the young elf to moan unashamedly.  
  
Glorfindel leaned his head back to the shoulder behind him and closed his eyes, submitting fully to the intoxicating pleasure that had descended upon him. He felt the hands tightened around his chest and pulled him backward, pressing their bodies even closer. Although Gil Galad was fully clothed, he could feel evidently the King's throbbing arousal that poked to his lower back. The young elf shuddered, his own shaft growing gradually hard as desire surged strongly through his body.  
  
It was almost like a sacrilege then, when the unbearable pleasure was broken by something cold and hard that nipped onto the skin on his left shoulder. Glorfindel's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, when he felt a stinging pain pierced his flesh. He whipped his head to the side, recognizing instantly the small dagger that was clutched tightly in Gil- galad's hand. So absorbed was Glorfindel in the sea of his own desire, that he had failed to notice Gil-galad's dark intention on him. Failing to utter any word of protest, the young elf could only watched, petrified at the wound where a single trail of blood fled down his chest. He instinctively tried to move away but Gil-galad's hands around him tightened, preventing any escape.  
  
"Do you not like that, vanimaer?" Gil-galad chuckled softly, his warm breath brushed onto Glorfindel's face. "Do not fret, the pain will go away as soon as I am done with you."  
  
Glorfindel closed his eyes and forced his body passive, after all there was nothing he could do. He bit back a scream, as Gil-galad's moved his mouth down to lap at the open wound and then with a sickening sound, sucked greedily at his blood.  
  
It was always like this. What had started as pure pleasure would always end up in pain. He did not understand Gil-galad's fondness for violence. The older elf always enjoyed making love to him but he also found delight in hurting him in the process. His perversion for rougher sex had, at times, sickened Glorfindel.  
  
The blond elf had believed that he loved his Lord; was even convinced that he had been a willing lover before he lost his memory. May be in the past, he had loved this perversion and had participated without shame and fear. But now, he was not sure anymore. It frightened him to think that his heart was slowly rejecting this elf. Gil-galad had been the only elf that had kept him sane, patiently recalling their beautiful love story to him and had tenderly soothed his unknown nightmares away at night. He could not bear to loose Gil-galad for he had been his savior. He did not want to hurt his lover intentionally as it was his fault that he had lost his memory and he did not want to repay his kindness by pushing him away.  
  
Even if he did want to, Glorfindel certainly did not have any courage to do so. Gil-galad was the only person he knew in the whole Imladris, the person he could look up to and the only one who seemed to care about his well being. Glorfindel worshipped him and was more than grateful to be his lover but he could not hide it that he was also frightened of him, for some unknown reason. The man exuded charisma yet fear, brilliant yet dangerous and gentle yet domineering, and Glorfindel felt completely drawn by these qualities.  
  
The young elf started to sob, when he felt his lover moved the dagger down his chest and belly and finally playing it in between his legs, pressing it dangerously close to his hardened shaft.  
  
"Sire," Glorfindel managed to whisper, his voice shaking with unmistakable dread. "Please, do not do this."  
  
"Sshhh, lirimaer, all is well," Gil-galad murmured soothingly into his ear, smiling to himself when he took notice of the youngster's trembling. "There will be no more pain. I mean not to hurt you. Trust me."  
  
As if to prove his point, he moved the flat side of the dagger ever so carefully and expertly, drawing lazy circles around Glorfindel's most precious part of the body and rubbed delicately at the sensitive skin. Glorfindel shivered hard. He knew he was not supposed to be aroused by this but could not help himself to respond to the strange sensation that coursed within him. The coldness of the blade mingled with the pleasure it carried had succeeded to make him forget everything. His breathing soon became ragged as he could feel himself draw near the brink of his climax.  
  
"Oh my Lord. please." Glorfindel arched his body, his fingers clutched tightly onto his lover's hand.  
  
Gil-galad sensed the pulsing erection and quickly sealed his mouth over Glorfindel's own, muffling a scream while the youngster exploded in his hand. Warm seeds spilled, covering his fingers and the blade, and then trickling down Glorfindel's thighs.  
  
When the giddy ecstasy subsided, Glorfindel panted hard as exhaustion and fear drained him completely. Failing to gather his scattered senses and strength, he only could lean heavily onto his lover's body.  
  
"'Tis all right, pen-neth," the King whispered, holding him close. "I am here."  
  
Gil-galad threw the now sticky dagger onto the floor with a loud clang and then with a gentleness of a mother to her babe, he gathered the spent body of his young lover into his arms. He carried him into the dark chamber that they both occupied and laid him on the soft bed.  
  
What came next was a nightly routine. Just like on many other occasions, Glorfindel was unable to resist when his lover climbed on top of him and continued to take claim of his body; ramming furiously and developing a fast rhythm that sought to split his body in two. Forcing enjoyment to himself, the young elf curled both arms around Gil-galad's strong neck, as various cries and moans escaped his mouth. He never failed to anticipate when his older lover would come, groaning loudly as he spilled his seeds inside him.  
  
After taking a moment to calm himself, Gil-galad buried his face into Glorfindel's golden tresses and whispered hoarsely into his ear.  
  
"Amin mela lle, Glorfindel. You are mine, a'maelamin, and will always be mine."  
  
"I am yours, Sire," Glorfindel replied with almost inaudible voice. It was empty words that he chanted every night; words that he knew would make his possessive lover happy to hear it. "And I love you too, my Lord Gil-galad."  
  
The two elves kissed passionately for a moment before the elven King finally lay down beside the young blond and gathered the submissive elf in his arm.  
  
"Go to sleep, Glorfindel," Gil-galad ordered softly, kissing the top of the golden head. "You looked terribly exhausted."  
  
Glorfindel complied wordlessly. He nuzzled into his lover's body and rested his head onto Gil-Galad's bare chest. He was well. Gil-galad loved him and so did he. Under the care and the protection of this mighty king, everything would be well.  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
TBC  
  
Vanimaer - beautiful one  
  
Lirimaer - lovely one  
  
Pen - neth - young one  
  
Amin mela lle - I love you  
  
A'maelamin - my beloved 


End file.
